Tomaku Higarashi
Tomaku Higarashi is a lone ninja, she is blind and her only way of vision is seeing peoples chakras. That is her special jutsu, she can bend people's chakra, borrow it, attack it, etc.She was created by Elizabeth Kimball on fanfiction.net *WARNING* THIS MATERIAL CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THE FANFICTION THIS CHARACTER ORIGINATES FROM. Appearance Tomaku is of average height, around 5'6, with irisless white eyes that signify she is blind, and straight dark purple hair that stops at mid back. She wears her ninja headband as a necklace. Abilities Due to the fact that she was not born blind, she can recognize colors. So when she became blind her body found a way to see, Tomaku pushed pass her limits and now can see a person's chakra, not single person's chakra is the same;they are all either a different shade or have a different amount of strength. Tomaku also includes a bit of the Hyuga clan's strategy, she strikes a person's chakra directly instead of in-directly as the Hyuga's do. The only reason she can do this is because she is blind which has caused her eyes to adapt to her new life. Background Tomaku was raised in poverty by her mother, Kayume Higarashi. Kayume was murdered by a group of rogue ninja from The Land Of Fire, Tomaku was hidden nearby and the power of one of the fire jutsu's burnt an important part of her retna causing her to become blind. She was only five around the time so she grew up on the streets, a blind little girl, she practiced bending chakra on the little kids who would bully her. Around the age of 10 Tomaku began training at the academy of her original home, Otogakure, so that she could strengthen her bending and track down the ninja that killed her mother. Tomaku ended up finding a source before she could take the chunin exams so she never got to take it, instead she left and tracked down the ninja. She arrived only to find Orochimaru had already killed him and just barely managed to escape. After that Tomaku managed to steal enough chakra and make her way to Konoha, a village that her mother had once lived in. She was later found, bloody and half dead on Naruto's old swing set. Iruka Umino was the one who found her and brought her to the Hokage, who in turn decided that the girl would move in with Iruka. Saying that he needs a family and Tomaku could be the start of that. She spent the next few months living with him and training, Iruka would always be around her when she trained just in case something bad were to happen and Tomaku didn't sense it in time. Despite the fact that she was forced on him Iruka began to grow fond of her. She reminded him of his mother, in a way. It was discovered that Tomaku came from Village Hidden By Sound, and when Konoha found that out the Hokage wanted to know everything he could about Orochimaru. Sadly enough, Tomaku could only tell them that he was planning something and that when the time came she would try to help as much as she could.Ever since then some of the other kids who hadn't really met her spread around rumors, luckily she found refuge in Team 7 an Team 8. Her perspective continued to grow as she watched how close bound and protective the ninja's of Konoha were, it inspired her. Since then she vowed to never practice her chakra bending on innocent and to only help good. Relationships Tomaku formed closer relationships with Sasuke Uchiha, Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga, Neji Hyuga, and Shino Aburame. 'Sasuke Uchiha:' Sasuke was quiet, with a strong chakra, and he never spoke to her at first. Until one day Tomaku approached him when she came across him training, she simply sat down and stared up at him openly. It was unnerving to Sasuke since she was blind but seemed to know exactly where he stood. She spoke to him of the Uchiha clan, how her mother told her stories of there power, and how its no wonder his chakra level is so strong. She proceeded to talk to him despite him not answering and often questioned why he tolerated the annoying fan girls since, in her words, he could so easily make them cease their efforts. He had no answer to that, but she did. she would answer her own questions and it became often that Tomaku would walk with him when he was alone, and help him train, showing him where he should and shouldn't direct his chakra flow. 'Kiba Inuzuka:' Kiba wasn't annoying, but he wasn't quiet either. He would show up and whenever Tomaku was feeling pissy or particularly sarcastic him and Akamaru would cheer her up, often protecting her and caring for her like an older brother. Often Tomaku would threaten to beat him senseless if he kept bothering her, but despite that she would never harm him and always enjoyed their time together. He however did not like her association with Sasuke. 'Hinata Hyuga: '''Hinata was quiet and powerful, her being a Hyuga automatically interested Tomaku. Tomaku watched her, noticed her admiration for Naruto, and felt protective over the girl. She seemed so fragile, yet strong and powerful. Hinata came from a powerful clan with the weight of the world on her shoulders but still she had such a true heart that Tomaku made sure no one would knock Hinata down. Tomaku wasn't sure why she felt like the girls older sister in a sense, but she trusted her instincts so she went with it. '''Neji Hyuga:' Neji Hyuga never really bothered with crushes, except for maybe Tenten, that is....until Tomaku came around. He was amazed by the fact that she was so blunt, smart, and odd. How she could see people's chakra's and be able to control someone like that, he often secretly watched her train. Neji wanted to control chakra like her. As he watched her grow as a person he began to grow a crush on her, and then he noticed how much time she spent with Sasuke. He grew hard and cold with jealousy and it fueled his already hatred for Sasuke, him being an Uchiha. 'Shino Aburame:' Category:DRAFT